The Los Angeles SEER Residual Tissue Repository (RTR) will produce a tissue-based resource for research purposes consisting of cancer tumor specimens from HIV/AIDS patients and similar cancer tumor specimens from patients without HIV/AIDS in a multi-tumor block. HIV/AIDS patients will be identified from the previous Los Angeles County Department of Health Services HIV/AIDS [unreadable]USC Cancer Surveillance Program database linkage, and also from a new linkage proposed for this coming year. The objective is to develop a collection of biospecimens 970 cancer patients. The following types of cancers specimens will be targeted for cases with HIV/AIDS: melanoma (n-30), Hodgkin lymphoma (n=30), non-Hodgkin lymphoma (n=200), lung cancer (n=50), cervical cancer (n=40), and anal cancer (n=40). Cancer patients unaffected by HIV/AIDS but with similar cancers will also be selected for comparison with a 2:1 matching ratio with the exception of non-Hodgkin lymphoma cancers will also be selected for comparison with a 1:1 matching ratio,. Specimens will be obtained from the Los Angeles SEER Residual Tissue Repository to the extent possible (Phase 1). Additional specimens will be obtained directly from hospitals after obtaining consent from patients (Phase 2). Multi-tumor and/or tissue microarrays containing cores or samples of the tumor specimen will be prepared and linked to deidentified SEER data (Phase III). This research resource will made available to NCI as a research resource to study differences in tumor marker profiles between HIV/AIDS positive and negative cancer patients. The NCI AIDS Tissue Resource will be the home of record for the completed resource. For confidentiality purposes, the Los Angeles SEER registry will maintain files that link specimen numbers to identifiers. An advisory board that includes Los Angeles SEER RTR and NCI personnel will co-review applications to use the resulting biospecimens collection.